Existing broadcast presentations generally include a variety of maps, images, and animations that display current or forecasted conditions for reference by a presenter (i.e., news reporter) during a broadcast presentation such as a traffic or weather report. The broadcast presentation is often produced prior to a scheduled broadcast for presentation by a traffic or weather reporter in a fixed arrangement (much like a slide show) with a prerehearsed script. Although the presenter has the ability to control the speed and manner in which the broadcast presentation is presented to a viewing audience, the content in the maps and images remains fixed. That is, the content presented during the broadcast presentation is not in real-time and is outdated. The reporting of outdated information (e.g., traffic or weather information) may have a drastic effect on a viewing audience who may rely on the reported information to make decisions about such things as travel or logistics.
Another shortcoming of existing broadcast technology is the lack of interaction with the content of the virtual broadcast presentation. Since the presentation contains pre-determined content, a presenter is unable to directly interact with or manipulate the maps and images of the presentation. The presenter cannot, for example, retrieve real-time conditions or other information associated with the maps or images of the presentation.
As such, there is a need in the art for touch screen based interaction with traffic data and other related data.